Mizu, Shabon to Sukin
by Flames to Dust
Summary: La mejor manera para rememorar una fascinante imagen es volver al 'lugar del crimen' como quiso hacer Sanji con un recuerdo en particular.


**Mizu, Shabon to Sukin.**

La noche se encontraba en pleno apogeo pero, a pesar de ello, uno de los Mugiwara se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo. Le era completamente imposible el poder conciliar el sueño ya que, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se repetía ante él la misma secuencia de imágenes de las que fue agradado hacía unas horas antes.

La visión del cuerpo desnudo y virtuoso de Nami; sin desmerecer a Vivi, a pesar de haber tenido su cuerpo oculto bajo una afortunada toalla.

Y si, con semejante recuerdo no fuera suficiente, su prodigiosa mente no hacía si no mejorar dicho recuerdo con imágenes, y situaciones, de su propia cosecha. Por supuesto que no podía permanecer en la habitación con el resto de sus nakama porque podría perder la compostura y no responder de si mismo. Por esto mismo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos sin una dirección fija, o por lo menos lo hacía hasta que las imágenes de sus dos kawaii bishoujo fueron demasiado para poder confrontarlas y se encaminó hacia el origen de tanto deseo.

El baño de palacio, en donde había sido testigo de tanta belleza.

Pero toda buena intención que pudiera estar buscando, junto a las toallas que fueron utilizadas por Nami y Vivi, se fue a paseo cuando escuchó el delicado sonido de la tela deslizándose por la piel hasta caer en el suelo. Y Sanji reconocía aquel sonido porque reconocía aquella piel. Se trataba del sonido que hacía la tela contra la piel de Vivi.

_No puede ser pero… ¿podría ser que Vivi-chwan me estuviera esperando?_

La cara de Sanji mudó a una de auténtica, y pervertida, felicidad con ese pensamiento en mente. Aunque, por temor a meter la pata, decidió no hacer ruido e investigar primero para no asustar a su nakama peliazul.

Cuando se asomó, con todo el cuidado posible dadas las circunstancias, se encontró con una imagen que había considerado fruto de sus deseos. Una mejor repetición de lo visto en el baño hace horas.

Vivi y Nami. Juntas en el baño de nuevo y, en esta ocasión para único deleite de los ojos privilegiados de Sanji, ambas completamente desnudas.

Con grandes reflejos logró evitar que el chorro de sangre saliese disparado hacia donde se encontraban sus dos, desnudas, nakama aunque, como consecuencia de su éxito, se manchó de su propia sangre, tanto la mano salvadora como su cuerpo salpicado por el desvío efectuado.

Sabía que tenía que controlarse si no quería morir allí mismo, en la Gloria, pero desangrado sin remedio. Afortunadamente, la sangre decidió dirigirse hacia otra parte de su cuerpo para evitar la nariz y descendió hacia su sexo que recibió toda aquella sangre con un _creciente_ entusiasmo y ansias de libertad.

Vivi observaba, con temblorosa respiración, como las manos de Nami le acariciaban su cuerpo desde el vientre ascendiendo con calma y deteniéndose a sentir cada una de las reacciones que le provocaba sobre cada porción de piel. Sus labios entreabiertos emitían delicados jadeos de placer que se hicieron más evidentes cuando aquellas manos, aquellos expertos dedos, llegaron hasta sus pechos.

-… aahh… aahh, Nami-san…

-… ssshh…- la obligó a callarse con un simple susurro de voz mientras sus manos cogían aquellos dos pechos y empezó a masajearlos con cuidado. Sus pulgares frotando los pezones que se pusieron erectos al contacto-… aún es muy pronto para que digas mi nombre…

Los labios de Nami besaban el cuello delicado de Vivi mientras ascendía hacia el húmedo destino que era su boca. Su lengua emergió tímidamente para marcar el camino y, cuando se encontró justo sobre los labios de Vivi, los lamió para captar su dulce sabor. Si ya se encontraban entreabiertos, al pellizcarle los pezones logró un sonoro gemido y la visión de su lengua.

-… quiero probarla, Vivi… déjame conocerla…

Con sus mejillas sonrosadas, Vivi sacó su lengua, lo suficiente para que pudiera entrar en contacto con la de Nami. Empezaron a acariciarse y lamerse con rápidos movimientos llegando, incluso por parte de Nami, a cogerla entre sus labios y succionarla como tenía pensado hacer con muchas más partes del cuerpo de su nakama.

Sanji sentía como su miembro se encontraba totalmente erecto y tratando de salir de su confinamiento. Su mano libre, la que no se encontraba tratando de controlar la hemorragia nasal, descendió hasta su entrepierna para poder darle aquella satisfacción. Su sexo emergió regio y erecto empezando a ser frotado por aquella mano mientras no apartaba la vista de aquellas dos kawaii onna.

Sus labios se habían encontrado y ahora se encontraban besándose con una intensidad que las había cogido por sorpresa a ambas. No entendían el por qué de tanta pasión pero estaban dispuestas a darle salida sin importar cuales pudieran ser las consecuencias de sus actos. Lo necesitaban y lo conseguirían.

Separando sus labios, sus lenguas se despidieron dejando entre ellas un hilillo de saliva que se rompió dando la señal para el siguiente movimiento por parte de la akage que parecía ser quien dominaba la situación. Agachándose lo suficiente, su boca tomó los pechos de Vivi y empezó a chupárselos y, ahora si, permitiendo que la peliazul pudiera gemir su nombre y diera voz a todo lo que quisiera.

-… ooh, Nami-san… sigue… sigue chupándolos…

Pero ella no sólo le estaba chupando y succionando sus pechos, junto a sus pezones, si no que, al mismo tiempo, también se los mordía cuando sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. A Nami le gustaba como sonaba la voz de Vivi toda fogosa por el deseo y quería escuchar más, mucho más.

-Tan dulce, Vivi. Eres tan dulce como picante el sabor de tu cuerpo- Nami se arrodilló ante Vivi y sus manos acariciaban aquella tersa piel mientras descendían por el vientre y llegaba hasta la entrepierna. El contacto con sus muslos le reveló la gran calidez que estaban experimentando-. Estás tan caliente, Vivi, tan húmeda.

Con su mano firmemente agarrando su sexo, su pulgar extendiendo el líquido preseminal por todo su glande, Sanji seguía masturbándose con fuerza mientras veía como Nami introdujo el rostro entre las piernas de Vivi. A pesar de no poder ver bien lo que allí sucedía, a causa del ángulo desde donde veía la acción, y el que Nami quedase oculta por el cuerpo de la peliazul, el gemido placentero de Vivi le decía que su akage le había empezado a lamer, si no chupar, su húmedo sexo.

_Debo controlarme o yo me correré mucho antes de que ellas dos acaben con su hermoso espectáculo de cinco estrellas_.

Nami pasó sus manos por las piernas de Vivi rodeándolas hasta alcanzarle las nalgas que agarró y atrajo hacia si para intensificar la comida que le estaba haciendo a su sexo. Vivi se mordió un dedo para que sus gemidos no se convirtieran en gritos que pudieran alertar a personas no deseadas, aunque cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil con lo bien que la boca de Nami le estaba comiendo su sexo.

Sintiendo como sus piernas le empezaban a flaquear, Vivi se apoyó en la cabeza de Nami, en sus hombros haciendo que esta prestara más atención al estado de su nakama. Abandonando aquel sexo, Nami la ayudó a ponerse de rodillas antes de volver a besarla mientras la tumbaba de espaldas. Le encantaba sentir los gemidos de Vivi sobre sus labios al tiempo que su mano seguía acariciándole su sexo, su clítoris para que no perdiera nada de aquel placer.

La mano de Sanji había acelerado su ritmo sobre su propio sexo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban sin poder evitarlo. Ver como Nami regresaba de nuevo sobre el sexo de Vivi. Su lengua lo lamía y humedecía del todo para que, chupándose un par de dedos, se los introdujese en el interior de su cuerpo, de su sexo. El gemido por parte de Vivi sirvió para sofocar el dado por Sanji cuando no pudo resistirlo más y eyaculó contra la pared que dividía los baños. A pesar de ello no dejó de seguir frotándose su sexo, con semejante espectáculo ante él, no tardaría mucho en volver a estar duro y listo para más.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo, a pesar de la humedad que lo llenaba, ardía con una pasión nunca antes experimentada y que surgía de lo que Nami le estaba ofreciendo con aquellos dos dedos en el interior de su sexo. Acariciaba el interior de su cuerpo de tal manera que parecía poder alcanzar cada una de las células de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y encenderlas. Se sentía como si estuviera en el límite de sus fuerzas, colgada de un fino hilo a punto de romperse y que, por muy loco que pudiera parecer, deseaba que se rompiera cuanto antes.

-… Nami-san… no pares…- su voz acalorada, su cuerpo sudoroso, su corazón enloquecido y su respiración al límite. Y Vivi quería más, necesitaba más y sabía que Nami podía ofrecérselo-… sumimasen, no pares… por lo que más quieras…

Nami alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Vivi, entrecerrados a causa del placer que recorría su cuerpo, sus labios abiertos jadeando mientras se agarraba con fuerza a sus pechos y los estrujaba y pellizcaba. Inclinándose sobre aquel sexo vio como Vivi apretó los dientes en el momento en que su lengua lamió su clítoris pero que no pudo evitar el gemido cuando fueron sus labios quienes chuparon de él.

-… pero es a ti a quién quiero, Vivi… y todo lo que tienes para darme.

Y sobrepasando los límites que su cuerpo poseía, Vivi alcanzó un estado primario de placer y gozo cuando su cuerpo le ofreció el orgasmo que Nami buscaba con tanto ahínco, y pasión, para ella. Su voz resonó por el baño llevando una única palabra de sus labios. Un solo nombre.

-¡¡Nami!!

Vivi sentía todo su cuerpo palpitar por el orgasmo vivido, como aquellos dos dedos abandonaron el interior de su cuerpo llevándose consigo los jugos producidos. Con algo de dificultad pudo ver como Nami enrollaba aquella tira de jugos sobre sus dedos antes de llevárselos a su boca para poder saborearlos.

-Deliciosa- dijo Nami antes de regresar su boca al sexo de Vivi-. Como esperaba que fueras, Vivi.

Con calma fue lamiendo cada porción de aquel sexo humedecido por el placer y el orgasmo cuyos jugos devoraba con la misma pasión con la que, previamente, usó para provocárselo.

-… Nami-san… yo…

La akage abandonó el sexo de Vivi con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras ascendía por su cuerpo de regreso a la boca penitente de su nakama. Sus cuerpos se encontraban bañados en sudor y en contacto entre ellos. Sus pechos se apretaban mientras las dos bishoujo compartían un seppun. Un seppun húmedo de su pasión y los jugos de su orgasmo.

Sanji, al que no le había salido la voz cuando volvió a correrse al ver como Nami lograba el orgasmo para Vivi, se sentía en un estado de gran confusión porque se encontraba agotado pero aún deseoso de poder ver, y sentir, más gracias a sus dos nakama. Ver como sus labios se separaban con un último contacto de sus lenguas, como la mano de Nami acariciaba su propio sexo preparándolo para lo que estaba por venir. Como se colocó de rodillas sobre el rostro de Vivi proporcionándole un fácil acceso a su sexo mientras que ella, al haberse dado la vuelta, podía tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de su nakama y volver a devorarle su húmedo, y apetecible, sexo para tratar de ofrecerle una nueva oleada de placer.

-Hmmm… ¿sabes lo que falta, Vivi?- le preguntó Nami, sintiendo el aliento de su nakama golpeando su sexo, mientras acariciaba aquel terso vientre.

-… no, Nami-san… ¿qué es lo que falta?- quiso saber una fogosa Vivi.

Los labios de Nami formaron una maliciosa sonrisa llena de picardía.

-Un buen pene que pueda saber que hacer con nuestros sexos, con cada uno de nuestros agujeros- Nami volvió la cabeza hacia el muro en donde se encontraba Sanji, el cual estaba sobre sus propios fluidos, sangre, sudor y semen, incluso lágrimas de alegría.

-… estaría bien, Nami-san… pero- la voz de Vivi tenía esa inocencia que no cuadraba con la onna que había estado practicando sexo con Nami. Lo que, en consecuencia, la hacía aún más deseable-, ¿dónde podremos encontrar un pene a estas horas de la noche?

La mirada de Nami, con sus ojos entrecerrados, se clavó en Sanji.

-Qué me dices, Sanji-kun, ¿podrías hacernos este **gran** favor?- Nami parpadeaba lentamente enmarcando cada una de sus palabras dichas en un tono fogoso-. ¿Podrías penetrarnos por dónde quisieras mientras volvemos a tener sexo entre nosotras?

Aquello era demasiado y la presión liberó un buen chorro de sangre.

-Por supuesto que si, Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan- Sanji se dispuso a saltar el muro-. Vuestro príncipe se encargará de follaros como vosotras querráAAAHHHH …

Al tratar de saltar el muro, Sanji resbaló con la sangre que lo había encharcado y lo tiró, de una manera no muy elegante, al suelo. De cabeza y con su pene colgando.

-¡¡Ouch!!- el golpe había sido bastante doloroso pero, por supuesto, no existía nada en este Mundo que pudiera alejarlo de tan excitante y única experiencia como era el poder tener sexo con Nami y Vivi al mismo tiempo en que ellas se lo están haciendo juntas.

Poniéndose en pie se dispuso a recibir… ¡¿un zapato?!

-¡¡Urusei!!

Sanji observó los alrededores para encontrarse, no en el baño de palacio junto a Nami y Vivi, como esperaba, si no en las habitaciones que compartía con sus nakama.

-Maldito ero-kukku, ¡¡cierra el pico de una vez y deja a los demás poder dormir en paz!!- le gritó Zoro logrando, de esta manera, despertar también a los demás.

-¡¿¡Queréis cerrar la boca los dos!?!- protestó Usopp-. ¡Así no hay quién duerma!

Al poco tiempo, todos los Mugiwara, incluida Nami y Vivi, se encontraban despiertos quejándose del jaleo que estaban montando y que no dejaba dormir a nadie. Bueno, la verdad es que Vivi no se quejaba si no que veía aquella discusión con cierta tristeza pues estaba segura de que, en poco tiempo, ya no podría presenciarlas de elegir el quedarse en Arabasta.

-… ¿eh, ya es de día?- Luffy, medio dormido, se había levantado de la cama-. ¡¡Sanji, MESHI!!

-**¡¡URUSEI!!**

__________

* * *

La verdad es que no puede decirse que este fic haya sido escrito para meterme con Sanji, por muy claro que eso pudiera parecer. Simplemente es algo que surgió sin ningún tipo de malicia. En serio.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Mizu, Shabon to Sukin**: Agua, jabón y piel.

**Kawaii**: Preciosas.

**Bishoujo**: Chicas.

**Onna**: Chica.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Sumimasen**: Por favor.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Urusei**: Silencio.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias a todos los que hayan leído este fic.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
